


Mischief under the Mistletoe

by iridaceae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Mrs. Hudson is awesome, One Shot, Short, a late Christmas present to you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridaceae/pseuds/iridaceae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson plays matchmaker in 221B. Some fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Sorry I'm late with presents, I just wanted to write shorts for so many fandoms. I hope y'all are having a good time! 
> 
> Oh, and Happy New Year! (Yes indeed, considering what's going on for all of us that day...or maybe not.)

Mrs. Hudson puttered around the flat, making the finishing touches to her Christmas decorations. Soon there would be a nice Christmas party, and she didn't want to miss such a wonderful opportunity to play matchmaker, even if the people she was trying to set up together already lived in the same flat. She giggled and finished hanging up mistletoe above the kitchen entrance. It was almost time.

However, during the party, John and Sherlock both avoided each other when making their way to the kitchen for more refreshments. Of course, other people were caught under the little sprig of trouble, but Sherlock and John were being very careful to not be under it at the same time as anybody else. Mrs. Hudson tutted disapprovingly, but didn't do anything to shove the two men together (as she should've…they were so obvious). Nevertheless, the party was extremely enjoyable and ran late into the night.

The next morning, Mrs. Hudson went up to the boys' flat to give them some leftover pastries. As she was let in and making her way to the kitchen, John and Sherlock accidentally crossed paths underneath the mistletoe. "Yoo-hoo, boys. Shouldn't you two be more aware of where you're standing?" The two men stopped walking and looked at her, confused. While Sherlock was still looking around him, realization hit John's facial features, and he glanced up and groaned. 

"Really, Mrs. Hudson? Do we really have to do this?" Sherlock had finally caught on, and both were grimacing. The elderly lady was having none of that. 

"Now, now, you two. You know what tradition dictates. No complaining," she directed towards Sherlock, who was about to whine and complain childishly. "Now kiss."

John sighed (he really wanted to eat breakfast now, thank you very much), stood up on the tips of his toes, and gave Sherlock a peck on the cheek. Sherlock blushed ever so slightly. 

"No, no, that doesn't count! Only a kiss on the lips will do," Mrs. Hudson admonished gently. Both Sherlock and John rolled their eyes, but stopped when she leveled a disapproving glare at them. 

John groaned again but was interrupted when Sherlock quickly cupped his cheek, bent down, and gently kissed his lips. Both flushed profusely but grinned. It seemed like they only had eyes for each other. Mrs. Hudson almost clapped her hands with joy, but caught herself, as she was still holding a plate of pastries. 

"Finally! Happy Boxing Day, boys. Now, would you two like some goodies from last night?"


End file.
